Endeble
by FilomenaFatima
Summary: Katniss es una mujer con una inestabilidad emocional enorme, mientras que Peeta está obsesionado con ella de una forma casi impensable; sin embargo, ambos intentaron mantener una relación que no tenía el mismo significado
1. Chapter 1

Estábamos en la salida del metro, la noche se veía fría y el viento pasaba con torpeza golpeándonos nuestras caras. Lo observé detenidamente teniendo en cuenta que no lo había visto desde hace más de tres meses, supuse que había sobrevivido bien sin mí, obviamente, no era alguien indispensable en su vida. Su silueta se veía tenuemente sobre el charco de agua que había a causa de la lluvia. Él me observó con algo de frialdad y desconfianza, lo podía notar por el brillo de unos ojos profundamente negros. Era la primera vez que nos veíamos y lo único que pasaba por mi mente era la torpe mujer que era. Le podía decir lo mucho que lo quería o lo mucho que lo extrañaba pero era mentira, no sabía, absolutamente, lo que sentía por él. Solo tenía certeza que estaba acá y él también. Él retrocedió un poco, haciendo notar su inestabilidad emocional. Le intenté decir algo, cualquier cosa pero ¿qué le podía decir? éramos distintos, como decía la canción de prehistóricos, distintos, éramos de países distintos, hablábamos idiomas distintos; y por más que él quisiese luchar en contra de eso, yo sabía que éramos casi irreconciliables. Me merecía su frialdad, me lo merecía por cobarde.

No sé qué decirte.- mencionó luego de un momento.- que la vida es distinta sin ti me parece una frase que encontrarías muy típica, pero sí es distinto sin ti.

¿Cómo va tú trabajo?- le pregunté interrumpiéndolo.

Va… va bien, tengo una gira promocional en unos días.

Él había insistido, incontables veces, que lo persiguiera en su carrera artística, me decía "¡ven de gira conmigo!" y lo decía con una convicción casi envidiable. Convicción que odiaba un poco. Cuando empezamos yo sabía que su carrera no conciliaba con una relación normal, sin embargo, estuve con él igual con el pensamiento, inevitable, de que algún día íbamos a terminar y estaría bien para mí. Terminamos pero para él no estuvo bien.

Se suponía que iba a pasar así.

Quiso increpar, vi rabia en sus ojos, también vi anhelo y una cuota de odio.

Nunca te prometí nada, Peeta. Nunca lo hice.

Mis palabras lo hirieron tanto como hace unos meses atrás. Me tomó de la mano y me la apretó con fuerza, luego me besó con una violencia que sentí mía. Lo aparté un poco, Peeta realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, si supiese no estaría besándome de esta forma. Sino que estaría a miles de kilómetros lejos de mí. Me tomó de la mano y me miró con rabia, con odio, con algo de pena, con sentimientos demasiados intensos para comprenderlos completamente. Me tiró hacia él y me besó casi con fuerza. Lo aparté un poco, observándolo y preguntándome qué era lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza ¿estaba en su sano juicio? Algunas veces creía que se había obsesionado estúpidamente de una mujer con una inestabilidad emocional del porte de un continente entero.

¿Vamos a mi casa? queda a unas pocas cuadras de acá, lo sabes Vamos a mi casa.- insistió de forma ridícula

No tiene sentido, Peeta nosotros terminamos hace mucho tiempo.

Terminamos porque tú lo quería, yo nunca dejé de quererte.

Deberías haberlo hecho. Tienes todo a tus pies, tienes dinero, un trabajo que cualquier persona mataría por tener, y lo más importante tienes el mundo a tus pies y ¿ qué quieres? Te obsesionaste de alguien que no puedes tener, eso es lo que te pasa.- al decir esas palabras lo único que vi en su cara fue miedo y pena.

Pasó un momento, casi eterno, de absoluto silencio. Peeta me miró con nostalgia, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y lentamente presionó mis mejillas. Se acercó a mí y me besó de nuevo pero no con la intensidad de un principio. Me besó con pena, me besó lentamente. Se apartó y me quedó mirando por segundos casi eternos. Le intenté sonreír hasta intenté abrazarlo pero no hice nada. Sentía una extraña frialdad que me alejaba de este momento y que me había alejado de mantener cualquier conexión hacia él.

Tú problema es que piensas que nadie te puede querer de verdad y eso te mata por dentro.

Sentí rabia. Lo tomé por los brazos y lo aparté fuerte, luego lo acerqué a mí, pasé mis manos por su cuello y le di un beso a éste.

Eres una cobarde.- susurró abrazándome.- una cobarde mi amor.

No me digas así.- lo miré, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Me aparté y le tomé la mano con pereza.- yo tengo mis propios sueños y tengo mis propios proyectos por los cuales luchar ¿crees que sería justo apartarlos para seguirte?

Podrías hacerlos a la par.- insistió.

¿Por qué no te puedes posponer tú? ¿por qué tengo que ser yo?- esperé un momento pero no me respondió- exacto.

Me aparté y retrocedí unos pasos. Lo miré por un momento y memoricé sus facciones. Sabía que si nos volviésemos a ver él no sería el mismo y sabía que yo me arrepentiría de esta decisión. Pero también sabía que si lo seguía estaría traicionando a una de las personas más importantes de mi mundo: a mí misma. Lo abracé abrace con fuerza y le deseé toda la suerte del mundo con su carrera. Él se quedó allí, conmigo hasta que decidió que ya no había caso.


	2. Chapter 2

La sensación de unidad desapareció cuando me vi sola en el turbio amanecer del mes de diciembre. Me sentía sola y lo estaba. De toda la violencia que viví con él, solo quedó el miedo dentro de mí, un miedo profundo y totalmente mío. Me volverían a dañar, mil veces más y de mil formas distintas; y no estaba preparada para ninguna. Me sentía sola en el tibio atardecer del mes de mayo dentro del cálido aire que llenaba mis pulmones. Me sentía sola y por cada golpe que mi cuerpo recibió, solo podía contar que tenía miedo a que me escucharán con demasiada rigidez. Tenía miedo a ser juzgada, tenía miedo a ser tomada en serio, tenía miedo a no ser tomada en serio, tenía miedo a mí misma; y por sobre todo le tenía miedo a la vida. Había sido una mujer ilusa y en inconclusiones me había ido con el viento a terrenos menos seguros. Le había entregado mi cuerpo torpe y por sobre todo le había entregado el tiempo que mi vida tenía. Guerra, guerra, eso fue lo que viví. Él era un mal alma, golpeó mis sueños, golpeó mi cabeza, golpeó mi vientre y salí, con suerte, a sanarme en un agua que estaba algo estancada. Y una vez afuera, una vez afuera me dedique a ser lo que más amé en esta vida: me dediqué a vivirla.

Peeta me quedó mirando, tomó mi mano y la arrastró sobre las sábanas, se tiró encima de mí y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por más tiempo del que hubiese querido, quise correrme pero él me tenía sujeta casi con fuerza. Sonrió de manera juguetona y me besó en el cuello. Su cabello estaba en todo mi hombro, alcancé a olerlo y sonreí. Agarré su boca con la mía y lo mordí. Él seguía sosteniendo mis manos por encima de mi nuca. Con una de mis piernas me encaramé a su cadera. Él me miró con un brillo intenso. Me encaramé más y presioné su cadera en contra de la mía. Como reacción, él me aplastó a la cama con una de sus piernas y me empezó a morder los pechos. Me obligó a darme vuelta y empezó a besar mi espalda, tocó mi columna vertebrar mientras que pasaba su lengua con una lentitud algo tortuosa. Me di vuelta con brusquedad y empecé a hacer cardenales por su estómago hasta que llegué a un pene erecto y liso. Lo metí todo en mi boca y empecé a succionar. Peeta me tomó bruscamente y me apretó los hombros. Metió su pene dentro de mí y empezó a moverse. Lo miré con algo de inseguridad, no sabía mucho qué estaba haciendo pero, sin embargo, lo quería seguir haciendo. Pensé, por un millar de veces, que estaba arriesgándome, de nuevo, a un mal amor. Pensé que me tomaría como alguien tonta, como alguien ilusa, como alguien fría; o que me tomaría como algo para pasar el rato. Decidí que no me importaba, podía pasar el rato sin que nadie supiese que el miedo me estaba invadiendo.

A las horas más tarde desperté con un cuerpo tirado al lado mío. Me levanté con cuidado, me coloqué una blusa suelta y caminé por mi departamento. La cocina estaba a unos pocos pasos, fui hasta ella y tomé un vaso de agua. Observé mi departamento, era un lugar pequeño y casi no tenía muebles, desde la cocina se podía ver mi cama y algunos trapos tirados alrededor. Miré a Peeta y suspiré levemente. Me fui a duchar y salí a la calle.

Desde un costado de la panadería se podía ver un poster que tenía la imagen de Peeta en toda su magnitud, la gente pasaba sin verlo demasiado pero la mayoría sabía quién era y qué hacía. Una parte de mí decía que no podía competir con tanta alma maraca por las calles. No las juzgaba, yo también era una puta y no me molestaba serlo. Compré toda la comida que no había adquirido desde hace un mes y me devolví a mi casa. Cuando entré Peeta seguía tirado en mi cama. Dejé las bolsas en el suelo y saqué un poco de pan. Volví a la cama y me abracé a él. Cerré los ojos y me imaginé qué sería de mi vida sin tanta contradicción

_Holas a todas/todos, ¡espero que les haya gustado lo que llevo de historia! En realidad ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí un fic y se siente un poco extraño volver, (extraño porque la última vez tenía 16 años y ahora ya estoy por egresar de mi carrera). Espero actualizar más tarde y también espero (y deseo) que la historia les vaya gustando. También les quería decir que mi primer capítulo tiene algunos errores de tipeo, me emocioné mucho y no lo revisé bien al subirlo, así que perdón por eso. Gracias a Lola y a Ady Mellark87 por sus comentarios, me animaron mucho a continuar actualizando y también me dieron una cuota enorme de felicidad. _

_Besos y abrazos apretados. _


	3. Chapter 3

Me sentía como una mujer con una contradicción enorme, por un lado, me gustaba ser una chica libre que gozaba de una independencia enorme. Sin embargo, miraba a peeta y me confundía, su ser absolutamente bueno y su actitud piadosa ante la vida me hacía confundirme, pocas veces, de lo que quería en mi vida. Me acomodé a él y pensé las miles de veces que habíamos estado juntos, él me abrazó y me apretó los muslos.

Hey- mencionó medio ausente. Me acarició la cara por unos momentos y se acercó a darme un beso.

Ya es tarde.- murmuré rozando sus labios con los míos

Peeta me observó con algo de pena. Se levantó y se puso con ropa con algo de seriedad. Lo quedé mirando por unos momentos casi eternos, mientras recordaba cuantas veces había pasado por malas experiencias, por malas relaciones y el daño, eterno, que me habían hecho. No podía, no podía arriesgarme a eso, todo otra vez, todo a la vez. Me levanté de la cama y empecé a recoger las blusas del suelo.

Hay un poster tuyo afuera.- mencioné para quebrar la tensión.

Peeta se detuvo y se concentró en el ventanal polvoriento, le había puesto cortinas rojas porque podía ver casi toda la ciudad, lo cual me obligaba a observar las actividades de mis vecinos. Se abrochó la camisa y luego me quedó mirando. Divagó un poco, quizás concentrándose en qué decirme. No sabía cómo tratarme sin tener miedo a mi reacción.

Debe ser de la última promoción.- respondió finalmente.

Lo sé.- le respondí fríamente. Nos quedamos mirando por unos momentos casi interminables, no sabíamos qué decir.- ¿quieres comer algo?- mencioné de la nada.

Peeta sonrió.

No tienes que hacer esto, Katniss. Sé que odias que me quede.

Lo hacía, odiaba tener un contacto más sentimental con ese hombre. Lo quedé observando y me fijé en sus tatuajes. Tenía tatuado imágenes en todo su torso. Él se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y me tiró una expresión coqueta. Una parte de mí quiso sonreírle pero no lo hice. Frialdad y miedo era lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Tocaron la puerta. Caminé unos pasos y la abrí, vi a Annie en todo su esplendor. Tenía una cara ansiosa y algo preocupada. Entró casi sin mirarme y se encontró directamente con Peeta. Se dio vuelta, me miró casi desesperada.

¿Qué pasa?.- le pregunté, fue un error porque Annie explotó. Gritó fuertemente y se fue directo a mi refigerador.

¿Peeta, qué se siente ser famoso?- Preguntó con algo de desesperación. Petta se veía confundido.

¿Normal?

¿Normal? – preguntó Annie.

¿No?- respondió retrocediendo

¿Normal?- repitió Annie, alzando su voz.

Me siento normal pero mi vida no es tan normal como antes ¿por qué la pregunta?

Nada, vi una entrevista tuya en la televisión- se giró para verme.- y el idiota de finnick está en la ciudad.

¿En la ciudad?- pregunté como una idiota.- ¿por qué?

No lo sé, ¡no lo sé! ¿qué voy a hacer? Se supone que estoy con Cato, se supone que soy feliz con él. ¿por qué tengo el desorden en mi vida amorosa?

Annie miró la cama, bastante desordenada, y luego cayó en cuenta de que peeta estaba casi desnudo, luego me observó a mí queriendo comprobar si estaba vestida. Al verme, se encogió de hombros y se fue a tirar al colchón. Peeta terminó de vestirse, caminó hacía a mí y me besó en el cuello, me aparté con brusquedad. Se terminó por ir en silencio.

¿ Estás idiota?- preguntó Annie observando la puerta.

Estás en una relación dependiente con Cato y ¿yo soy la idiota?

Cállate, ¡cállate por Dios! Solucionaré esto, lo haré.

¿Cómo te enteraste?

Fue a mi casa. Tranquila- acotó al ver mi expresión- yo no estaba me dejó una carta/mensaje.

Me pasó un papel arrugado, no entendí su letra pero sabía que esto venía para desordenarle la vida a Annie.

Así como vamos amiga, tendremos una vida completamente perfecta.- mencioné de forma irónica.


End file.
